


Odd Man Out

by leviphiliac



Series: Which [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Farlan, Drunk Sex, First Time, Levi's POV, M/M, POV Second Person, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviphiliac/pseuds/leviphiliac
Summary: The night Levi and Farlan's friendship changed into something else.





	Odd Man Out

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place many years before the happenings on _Which_, but it can be read as a standalone.

You stumble into the room with Farlan in tow, wondering when was it that you got so drunk. Usually you can hold your liquor pretty damn well, but right now, you find yourself absolutely plastered.

"Don't wanna close my eyes…" Farlan sings out of tune, accompanying the song from the bar downstairs that still can be faintly heard up here.

"Well, you gotta, 'cuz I'm falling asleep on my feet." Your words are slurred, and it pisses you off.

"Don't wanna… don't wanna…"

You ignore him and try to set up your futon on your corner of the room, but he has his arms around your waist, and you both end up falling on it.

"Godamnit, Far. Get off me, you stink. And go to bed."

"What do you mean, go to bed? We are in bed."

"We're in my bed, idiot." With his chest pressed against yours, you're not sure whose heartbeat is thundering so much.

"'Cuz I'd miss you babe… and I don't wanna miss a thing…" The song is long over. Farlan doesn't seem like he's about to get up. Because all he's doing is looking into your eyes.

"Farlan get up." You could easily push him and get up. Yeah, you could. But you don't. 

His eyes are such a bright silver that you wonder if maybe he isn't a werewolf. Wait, don't werewolves have golden eyes? But there was something about silver too that--

He's kissing you, and you have no idea what werewolves are.

With your hands on his face, you suck on his tongue, indulging in what you've wanted to do ever since you first laid eyes on him. Then one of you moans, and you come to your senses, stopping the kiss and turning your face away from him with a tired sigh. "Farlan. Go to bed."

"Levi no, c'mon… I really want this."

You raise an eyebrow. "Do you now? And this whole time I thought you were straight."

"Well…" He smiles your favorite smile. "I always like to try everything at least once." He kisses you again, and you have to gather all of your self control to push him away.

"Stop it, Farlan. I mean it." Your calm voice contradicts how much you're struggling to regain some of your willpower.

"Do you really? Because I know you're strong like a goddamn bear somehow, and if you didn't want this, you would've thrown me across the room by now." He kisses you yet again, and this time you let him.

Because you really, really do want this. But there's something… something you have to tell him. The reason you shouldn't be doing this. You're about to push him again and tell him.

But then he's unbuttoning your pants, and you can barely remember your name, let alone a reason not to ravish this guy you desire so much.

Is he going to want to top? You've never bottomed before, and you've never wanted to. But if it's the only way you'll get to have him, then… 

"Levi…" He chuckles. "Get out of your Levi's and fuck me, c'mon!"

Well, all the better, you suppose.

You roll the both of you over, and as soon as you stand up, he starts taking his clothes off. You watch him, trying not to drool. Even as clumsy as he is, fighting with a jammed zipper, you swear you've never seen anyone more sexy.

You rummage through your getaway bag, where you keep your most important items in case you ever need to make a quick escape. Condoms and lube are also important items. 

Supplies in hand, when you turn to go back to bed, Farlan's lying on his side, completely naked and doing the _'draw me like one of your French girls'_ pose. You suppose he meant to make you laugh, but you just stare again, annoyed at how tight your pants just got.

So you start to remove them, stepping on the cuffs to get them off quicker, then you pull your shirt over your head, ignoring the buttons popping on the floor. Farlan watches you slack-jawed.

"Holy shit, so it is true what they say about short guys."

You crawl over him until your noses are touching. "The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're hung like a bu--"

You don't let him finish. Your tongue moves frantic against his, which is languid in contrast. Maybe you should calm down a little. You breathe into the kiss, getting some of the lube on a finger.

You try to be the gentlest you've ever been, rubbing his entrance until he starts to relax, only then you get your finger in. He groans, and you stop the kiss, only to start kissing down his body, until you reach your destination. You take him in your mouth, hoping to distract him from the finger until he gets used to it. He makes a noise that, although indecipherable, sounds pleasured. When he's fully hard, you suck him harder and get another finger in.

"Ah… fuck…"

You stop sucking, but put your hand on him instead, stroking not quite slowly. "Do you wanna stop?"

"No… wanna go all the way. Don't stop, Levi."

So you get him in your mouth again, and your fingers move cautiously inside him, trying to get deeper to touch something you know he'll enjoy. When you do find his prostate, he bucks against you, his dick hitting your throat and you swallow around him.

"Fuck… feels so good, Levi… now I get it…" he chuckles breathlessly. "Why people have gay sex."

You don't think stopping and telling him straight guys can have fun with their prostates too is going to do much good right now, so you file it for later. You make him as slick as you can, and when he actually starts to thrust against your hand, you do stop. "You think you can take it?"

He beckons you with a finger. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have started this." 

You roll the condom fast while still being careful, no point having to use one only for it to break just because you're in a hurry.

Hovering over him, you watch his face, waiting for him to change his mind. But he just smiles and pulls you to kiss him again, and you sigh into the kiss. He surprises you when his legs encircle your waist, and you don't dawdle anymore.

You do go slow, though, whispering for him to relax. You won't get far if he doesn't. When he starts whimpering in your mouth, you stop the kiss and caress his face lovingly. "It's gonna start feeling good again real soon, okay?" He nods, and his arms clutch you hard. When he relaxes a little more, you start again, and continue like this until you're all the way in. "Far. Tell me when I can move."

"Fuck, you can move now. I think I rather get used to it while we're at it."

You do as he asks, still going slow and carefully. Usually you don't like having sex with virgins, but of course you would open an exception for him. He relaxes more with every one of your thrusts, and after the wrinkle between his eyebrows ease up, he starts panting softly.

"Farlan."

He opens his eyes and looks at you. You don't know what you wanted to say, you suppose you just wanted him to look at you. He smiles, putting a hand around your neck and pulling you down to him. He kisses you lazily again, and it makes you think about how drowsy you are, he might be the same. You've wanted this for so long, and now you're afraid to fall asleep right in the middle of it because you're fucking inebriated.

…

That gets a chuckle out of you.

"Can you touch yourself? I'm sorry, I don't think I have enough coordination right now."

He smiles. "I wonder if I do." He does start stroking himself though, reawakening your hunger. Watching his hand moving, you go faster and he moans. "Damn, keep it like that."

You do, and his hand moves quicker. He throws an arm over his eyes, panting louder. He tightens around you, and that's your cue to let go.

Seeing his come painting his chest, you can't resist it and run your tongue over it. You're not entirely sure you'll get another chance to do so. Bitter, too much liquor. You pull out and lie down beside him, panting tiredly, and when you regain your breath and look at him, he's fast asleep.

* * *

You wake up the instant the water splashes your face.

"Motherfuckers!"

Oh. Oh no.

You rub a hand over your eyes before you open them. "Isabel, listen--"

"How could you?" She drops the bucket to put both hands in her face.

You have no idea what explanation to give her. You were drunk? Sure, it's the truth, but--

"Farlan!" She's not looking at you, but at the man with his head down beside you with all kinds of grime dripping from his hair. You know yours is the same, but you can't think about it now.

"I'm sorry. Isabel, I--" He starts to stand up, but falls back to the futon with a groan.

"Fuck you! Fuck you both!"

You try to get up, but you can't find your clothes anywhere. Isabel is putting her things in her bag and you can't let her leave in that state. You find your pants at the end of the futon and quickly put them on.

"Isabel, I--" You try to grab her arm, but she twists away from you with such a disappointed expression that it feels like a punch to the gut.

"Don't touch me. And don't ever look for me." She leaves without another word, and you just stand there, cursing yourself. You think maybe you, both of you, should give her some time to calm down before you try talking to her again. It will also give you time to come up with some sort of explanation.

"It's my fault, Levi. It's me she's mad at."

"I think she's pretty mad at both of us, to be honest."

"Yeah, but…" When you finally look at Farlan again, he's already got his clothes back on, but is still sitting on your futon. "All of it it's my fault. I shouldn't have come on to you last night, it was pretty shitty of me when I know how you feel. And I only partly blame the beer. I… I really wanted it, you know."

You find your ruined shirt on the floor and wipe your face with it. "Any particular reason for the sudden desire for gay sex?"

"It's not-- it's because-- never mind." He chuckles humorlessly. "And now you're gonna hate me too. Last week, me and Isabel, we… we kissed. Well, she kissed me, saying she couldn't wait for you anymore because she knew you would never be hers." You listen to him wordlessly, knowing the burning in the pit of your stomach is not just from the hangover. "Sure, I wasn't too thrilled in being only second best, but you know how I feel about her, so I took what I could get. She said… she said she wanted out of it, of our deal, and… it just… that didn't sit right with me."

So he gave you a pity fuck.

Your sigh is almost silent. "Can you stand up?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess I can, but--"

"Then go after her." You go to his corner of the room and start putting his things in his bag.

"What? But--"

"Now, Farlan!" You throw his bag at his hands, ignoring the massive headache starting to form in the back of your head, ignoring everything.

"I can't just--"

"You go after her and tell her it's all my fault, I got you drunk and seduced you or something, I don't care. Just fucking do something." You don't want to be near him anymore, so you just slip into the bathroom and don't leave until you hear the front door closing.

You feel your eyes burning, and grit your teeth to stifle a groan, and ignore that too.

Later in the day, you take your own bag and leave that place. You don't know if they'll come back or not, but you don't want to be there if they do.

* * *

He got her back, if the radiant smile on their faces is any indication. You can't bring yourself to do the same, not genuinely, so you don't even try.

You barely glance at the bartender. "Put their next round on my tab." He knows all of you, so he just nods. You leave without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it. Or if you didn't, either way's fine. If you don't want to comment, kudos works too.


End file.
